Phoenix Tears
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: How fire's passion heated snow. EirixShuichi.
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing except this piece of crap and the many others before and after this one._**

* * *

_**Phoenix Tears**_

_It happened in a land where time did not matter. Something fell from past the heavens with the most heart-wrenching cry that no one heard. And where it fell, a heavy snowfall blanketed the landscape in scarlet._

It had been an especially cold day, even for winter. On the way home from work that day, he had stopped at the park. Sitting by the benches, he watched the light snowflakes fall everywhere and, so intent was he in his thoughts, he failed to notice the snowfall getting heavier and heavier until the cold and beeping sounds awakened him.

Yuki had called him a few times, and he had slept through it. But being as tired as he was, Shuichi could not muster enough strength to rush home. It felt like the snow and blood had seeped through his skin and into his bones. Blood? Where the hell did that come from?

_It was snowing tears of blood._

Tired at that time he was walking fueled by will alone. All he wanted then was to lie down on anything at all and sleep. But Yuki was worried. He had called after all. In Yuki-language, that classifies as worried.

And the dream he had just now. What it was, he could not quite remember. But it was snowing just like now. Only...

_It snowed blood after the young star fell from the twilight sky with a silent scream._

He was crying now, although he had no idea why, nor was he aware of tears trailing down his frozen cheeks. All Shuichi could fathom was his inexplicable exhaustion and the dark dots swimming in his vision. And all of a sudden, he was scared.

**Don't go into the darkness. Don't close your eyes. **

Even if he wanted to stay awake, he could not. His whole body was aching and there is not the slightest amount of energy left to move another step. The darkness dominated more and more of his vision and he knew he was losing consciousness.

"Yuki..Yuki..please..please save me.."

And now he feared he might not wake up again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki was pacing in his living room. It was already past ten and the brat is not back yet. Calling his cell phone was fruitless as he was directed to voice mail instead.  
Thus, the pissed and concerned novelist was now cursing slightly under his breath. Thoughts ran in his mind; kidnap, Shuichi lying by a dark alley somewhere, helpless, calling for him in a weak voice.  
The blonde man bit his lower lip and attempted to stop his thoughts and overactive imagination before it got out of hand. Note the word 'attempted'. And after a scant minute of nervous pacing, he grabbed his keys and two coats and proceeded out of the door, into the cold winter air. He never saw the unconscious lump half-buried in snow as he went into the opposite direction, hurried as he was. 

Indeed, the cold novelist is worried, and very much so.

* * *

**_Ramble: Geh..about the black dot thing, I've gotten that! It was horrible, the world is spinning, you don't left, right, up or down. And suddenly, wheee, you see dots! black, then multi-coloured...pretty really and would have been very amusing if you don't feel so bad...then you're out!  
Eh, I'm rambling..um..that's what rambles are for then. _**

**_A/N: My first try at a Gravi story with chapters AND fluff. At least, I HOPE it will be fluff later. See, the dashingly handsome blonde guy there. Yeah, he might spoil my plans :(  
And I so hope this won't turn out to be crap. If it is, ugh..God help me.  
And..uh..the italicized (if that is a word) stuff will be made clearer later...I guess..um..I hope?_**

**_XD Anyhooooo...will our cute lil' Yuki-chan find Shu-kun? Hmm..I hope so..._**

**_So..how is it so far? Don't say it's short :( I can never write too long or it'll turn out crap. Now..I order you to comment! You know you can't resist flaming me for writing crap. However I shall blame the crappiness of it on being sick, coughing and sniffling and wheezing while I write it on paper in class and type it in now. XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing.__

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

_The vultures and crows circling his fortress sang uncouth, untrue words about him. it was as if they worshipped him but he knew that in truth, they are merely waiting, anticipating when he would fall and show even the slightest weakness. And the moment he does so, they would immediately plunder his sanctuary and riches._

_Some ventured in, like the greedy vultures that they were, in hopes of finding a treasure insignificant to its owner. He gave it not, though, especially the ruby that he so fiercely guarded. For it was beautiful like no other, with slightly flawed and scratched facets, but beautiful nonetheless. Yet no one seemed to want it, not with its imperfection. The diamonds and others riches blinded their eyes to the true beauty. Their dismissal and indirect rejection hurt the owner, for the ruby was his essence. So he hid within the shadows, and those who stepped in never saw his true form. He was a silent Cygnus with glossy pristine feathers as white as snow should be. But the longer the time passed, the crimson snow turned into an even darker red and soon he never returned to his true form._

_He became fiercer and colder, as did the weather around him. The snow fell harder and became more treacherous as they morphed into hail, hurting whatever and whoever that came near in their mission to 'rescue' him. it was as if the snowfall represented the tears he refused to let shed ever since he fell from heaven's grace. With his strong resolve not to cry, the walls around him grew thicker and more impenetrable._

_And slowly the cold beautiful Cygnus grew suspicious of those who tried to befriend him with 'good intentions' and ended up seeking for the worst in everyone. With that cynicism, he deceived himself into not needing anyone at all. Most of all, he sworn never to love again, for his first love had betrayed him the worst way possible. And there would be no redemption for both of them, for the snow prince had already destroyed his world._

_Perhaps he was feeling guilty with that image of an ice dagger buried in his love's chest and heart. He was young then, even in Lady Time's estimation, inexperienced and overcame by love, fear, and rage. In a swift stab, he had severed his happiness._

_He had cried then, huge sobs wracking his bloodied body as he attempted to heal the dying eagle. Even hours after his demise, the smirk never left the treacherous predator's lips as the snow prince desperately gathered the crimson substance spreading across snow filled grounds._

_That was what retaliation had earned him. He had all but single handedly eliminated everything. And so, he was scared of loving again. For to him, loving is hurting the worst and he believed himself to be forever incapacitated. He believed himself to have the lost ability to love. _

_Forever._

Shuichi awakened with tears falling down his half open eyes. The hazy vestiges remained in his heart, heavy as a huge boulder, and prompted more tears to stream past his cheeks onto the snow. Details remained incoherent but the young man's heart ached so much.

Snow. He was lying in the snow. Did the prince lie down like this after he fell too? What were his thoughts then? Was he scared like how Shuichi was now?

'Yuki, where are you? Why aren't you finding for me? I want you now…where are you? Don't you care for me? Was it all just a lie?'

His emotions were jumbled and suddenly fevered doubt was all he could feel. The darkness was enveloping him again and Shuichi had never felt so alone, so lonely. As he succumbed to unconsciousness, he hoped with all his heart that Yuki was not like the snow prince.

Although they have never seemed more alike.

* * *

**_Ugh..can't believe I forgot to upload this! Anyways, I had the whole thing planned out, but somwehow I realised I just lost my way..characters stray out of my plot! This story is probably going nowhere, or rather ,somewhere I don't know. Still, I hope you, the readers, will continue to support me in my first attempt at multi-chaptered Gravi fic. Give me suggestions on how to improve and how I did. Thanks!_**


End file.
